JP-A-2002-14780 discloses a system having a server apparatus and a printing apparatus. If a contents request is received from the printing apparatus, the server apparatus performs conversion on contents, thereby generating PML data. When receiving the above described request, the server apparatus further receives a size of a receiving buffer of the printing apparatus. According to the size of the receiving buffer, the server apparatus divides the PML data into a plurality of data. Then, the server apparatus sequentially transmits the plurality of data to the printing apparatus.
JP-A-2002-14780, however, does not disclose how the server apparatus uses an internal storage device of the server apparatus to transmit each divided data to the printing apparatus.